


Jackass

by Alastrine



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastrine/pseuds/Alastrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the beginnings of something I came up with. Have a look let me know if you enjoyed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackass

Her phone rings and 'Jackass' pops up on the screen.

 

That number hasn't graced her phone with a call or message in six years, the day she left Neptune.

 

The last time she saw him was five years ago in a supermarket when she was visiting her dad. They didn't speak.

 

Four years ago she changed his name to Jackass after a friend found his number on her phone and literally swooned. She told her it was a joke between friends and it wasn't really _him_. The same friend got arrested two weeks later for stalking her ex.

 

Wallace stopped mentioning him during their weekly catch-up calls three years ago. She doesn't know whether that was because he just doesn't know or because he thinks she doesn't want to know. She doesn't think it matters anyway.

 

Two years ago she packed up most of her photos from Neptune. Four survive. Graduation: Wallace, Mac, Weevil and Herself. Lilly and herself at twelve, mid-jump on their way into the pool. Duncan and Lilly Kane (formally Faith Manning) in the hospital before she helped Duncan go on the run to Australia. The last one is a picture she took of her dad and Lilly eating ice cream when they were fourteen. He doesn't feature any of them, not even in the backgrounds, she had made sure of that.

 

Six months ago she took the little heart charm he gave her for her charm bracelet. She thought she had finally let him go. Now one phone call and it feels like her chest has been ripped open all over again.

 

_Fuck._

 

She flipped the phone open. “What on earth did you manage to fuck up so badly you needed to call me?”

 

“Duncan Kane is standing in my kitchen.”

 

Veronica blinked.

 

“Excuse me, I think I misheard. Could you please repeat that?”

 

“You must be slipping, you're usually pretty quick on the uptake. Duncan Kane, run-away heir and kidnapper is standing in my kitchen eating a tuna sandwich.”

 

Duncan wouldn't come back without a good reason. Without a _damn_ good reason. Fuck. They both knew it.

 

Silence.

 

She sighed.“Where are you living now?”

 

“You don't know?” She could almost hear his brows raise. “No tracking devices? No shady source telling you my every move? I'm hurt Ronnie, I thought all your loved ones had GPS implants?”

 

“Well, now we know why you don't have one.”

 

The silence was fucking deafening.

 

“Get to the airport, a ticket has been booked for you and there'll been a driver waiting on the other end.”

 

Dial tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no current desire to continue this. It started as a piece I was really looked forward to, but lost interest in really fast. Maybe I'll continue it, but I've got two WIP at the moment and that's not including the series I kind of up and abandoned. 
> 
> If some one wants to use this as a prompt you have my full permission, I only ask that you leave a link because I'd love to see what you do with it.


End file.
